Penstubal
Penstubal (/ˈpɛnstjubɔl/ or /pɛnˈstjubɔl/; pronounced pen-stew-ball), also known as Pens or Stubal and derogatorily as Penny by Chill57181 and his goons, is just an ordinary person from Serbia, a country in Europe, that has become a symbol of liberty, perseverance and hope to many in the Fanon Republic. Penstubal came to the Fanon Republic way back in July 2012. He as already a unique fellow - he wasn't the kind that would let others dictate what he can and cannot do. His stubborn was quickly noticed by many, notably Bro, who later remarked 'how much of a noob Penstubal is'. Of course, that only meant a compliment for a person like him, as he loved being slandered by everybody for everything he does as that only proves he is right. Penstubal started with rebellion activity in 2013 upon joining the Shops Republic. There, he ran for administrator - he was defeated having not received a single vote. He didn't let that bring him down, however, and he stepped up his campaign, only to be elected administrator in a landslide in December 2013. However, Cp kid, fearful his reign might come to an end, intervened and stopped this charismatic and popular fellow from becoming an Administrator. This caused national outrage, and the whole country was thrown into a state of disarray. However, Cp kid, of course, naturally prevailed thanks to overwhelming support from the Chill-led Da Illuminati cult and so Penstubal was sentenced to prison in everything but in name. Penstubal didn't give up, however! He continued fighting for what he believes is right. He was promoted to chat moderator in June 2014, but Da obnoxious Illuminati quickly struck him down and demoted him with the false pretext of 'abuse'! Penstubal was repromoted shortly after however thanks to the crying will of the people, and he rose to became the main balance to Chill's power and influence across the Network Union. Of course, two years later, Da Illuminati finally could bring him down while the Public was distracted. Penstubal was demoted and his legacy torn apart and shattered, and so he fled to the Fanon Republic to rebuild his damaged career thanks to Da Illuminati's greedy shenanigans. He became popular among the masses in the Fanon Republic, and people such as Brant and Quackerpingu quickly came to see him as a symbol of revolution and fight against tyranny. He continued pressing the Administration on their constant limitations of creativity, he continued pressing the Administration on their bossy attitudes and their harassment of fellow users. Unfortunately, he was silenced by the Administration, and he never could achieve what he wanted. Today, it is 2018, and it is the time of great changes. Penstubal sees that very clearly. He continues with his perseverance, but learns from past mistakes and remains incredibly cautious about his moves. He is way older, more mature and more experienced, and he knows exactly what to do - the question is whether the people are willing to join him in his journey for freedom! Category:Doods Category:Dorp Trio Category:UnMURRICAN